Ueberlichtgeschwindigkeit
Superluminares Tunneln In der Universität zu Köln wurde der Effekt des superluminaren Tunnelns von Mikrowellenphotonen als erstes nachgewiesen. Medienwirksam wurde ein Teil der Mozart-Sinfonie übertragen. Das Experiment wurde durch andere Gruppen (u.a. Steinberg und Chiao von der Universität Berkeley) nachgeprüft und bestätigt. Experimente mit Photonen anderer Wellenlänge, insbesondere mit sichtbarem Licht, haben stattgefunden und die Beobachtungen wurden auch hier bestätigt. In allen Experimenten wird festgestellt, dass sich eine superluminare Geschwindigkeit dann einstellt, wenn sich zwischen der Quelle und dem Detektor eine Barriere befindet, welche die Photonen erst überwinden (durchtunneln) müssen. Die Interpretation dieser Messungen als Informationsausbreitung mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit ist aber keineswegs unumstritten. So kann man z.B. zeigen, dass ein Wellenzug beim Tunneln stärker im hinteren Teil gedämpft wird als im vorderen, so dass sich sein Intensitätsmaximum nach vorne verlagert. Definiert man die Lage des Maximums als Position des Wellenzuges, so kann man eine Überlichtgeschwindigkeit errechnen, ohne dass irgendein Teil des Wellenzuges mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit vorangeschritten wäre. Weiter ist zu beachten, dass Informationen durch Tunneln verloren gehen. Der Datenverlust steigt zudem stark exponentiell zur Strecke. Um ein vernünftiges Ausgangssignal zu bekommen muss man also mehr Information hineinstecken als tatsächlich benötigt oder eine sehr hohe Sendeenergie verwenden, d.h. das Signal gleichzeitig mehrfach senden. Dies verlangt entweder eine längere Sendedauer oder eine höhere Sendeleistung. In weiteren Versuchen - wie z.B. von Prof. Raymond Chiao an der US-Universität Berkeley - hat man unendlich hohe Tunnelgeschwindigkeiten nachgewiesen, das heisst, das Ausgangssignal verlässt den "Tunnel" im selben Augenblick, in dem es in den Tunnel eintritt. Für die dortigen Messungen wurden keine Wellenpakete im Mikrowellenbereich verwendet, sondern einzelne Photonen, die eine Tunnelstrecke in Form einer "Zener-Barriere" mit periodischer Schichtstruktur durchquerten. Darüberhinaus wurde dort sogenannte Negative Lichtgeschwindigkeit nachgewiesen, das bedeutet, dass das Ausgangssignal den Tunnel verlässt, bevor das Eingangssignal dort eingetreten ist.http://www.oesterreich1.com/science/Wissen3.htmlhttp://www.christiananders.net/kolumne/54.shtml Klassische Erklärungen wie "Verformung von Wellenpaketen" und "partielle Dämpfung von Wellenzügen" sind bei einzelnen Photonen nicht möglich. EPR-Effekt Ein anderes Phänomen, bei dem Überlichtgeschwindigkeit in der Quantenmechanik eine Rolle spielen könnte, ist der EPR-Effekt: Hat man zwei verschränkte Teilchen an verschiedenen Orten, so sagt die Quantenmechanik voraus, dass einerseits vor der Messung der Zustand jedes einzelnen der Teilchen unbestimmt ist (der Wert der Messgröße also nicht feststeht), andererseits nach Messung des einen Teilchens auch sofort der Zustand des anderen Teilchens festgelegt ist. Diese von Einstein als "spukhafte Fernwirkung" zurückgewiesene Eigenschaft der Quantenmechanik ist experimentell bestätigt. Allerdings lässt sich der EPR-Effekt nicht nutzen, um damit überlichtschnell zu kommunizieren, da die einzelnen Messergebnisse für sich genommen jeweils zufällig sind. Erst beim Vergleich der Messergebnisse an beiden Teilchen kann die Korrelation festgestellt werden. Dazu ist aber erst eine "klassische", unterlichtschnelle Informationsübertragung notwendig. Beispielsweise beruht die Quantenteleportation auf dieser Kombination aus EPR-Effekt und anschließender klassisch übertragener Information. Ob beim EPR-Effekt überhaupt Information übertragen wird, ist umstritten und hängt sehr von der Interpretation der Quantenmechanik und des Informationsbegriffs ab. Eine Interpretation besagt, dass die Teilchen zusätzliche Information in verborgenen Variablen, d.h. nicht messbaren Eigenschaften, die die Korrelation steuern, mitführen. Man kann jedoch zeigen, dass die Messergebnisse dann gewissen statistischen Regeln, den Bellschen Ungleichungen, gehorchen müssten. Eine Verletzung dieser Ungleichungen wurde experimentell (wenn auch noch nicht zweifelsfrei) bestätigt. Andere Erklärungsversuche ziehen auch zeitumgekehrte Kausalbeziehungen für quantenmechanische Systeme in Betracht. Können wir damit in der Zeit zurückreisen? Nach der heute weit verbreiteten Einsteinschen Interpretation der speziellen Relativitätstheorie würde Überlichtgeschwindigkeit Zeitreisen oder zumindest das Versenden von Nachrichten in die Vergangenheit ermöglichen. Der Zusammenhang zwischen Überlichtgeschwindigkeit und Zeitreise lässt sich aus den Eigenschaften der Lorentz-Transformation im Minkowski-Diagramm ableiten. Da die spezielle Relativitätstheorie in Experimenten ausgezeichnet bestätigt ist, muss zumindest der mathematische Formalismus von Einsteins Arbeit akzeptiert werden. Dennoch sind, wie Hendrik Antoon Lorentz zeigte, auch andere Interpretationen möglich. Die Lorentzianische Interpretation der speziellen Relativitätstheorie macht z. B. für alle messbaren Größen die gleichen Voraussagen wie Einstein. Lorentz setzt aber einen absoluten Raum voraus, in dem die Lichtgeschwindigkeit konstant c ist. Mit Einsteins Formeln kann man die Geschehnisse in einem beliebigen Inertialsystem S auf ein beliebiges anderes umrechnen. Nach Einstein sind alle Inertialsysteme gleichberechtigt, weil wir experimentell keinen Unterschied messen können. Lorentz dagegen stellt fest, dass ein Ruhesystem, also ein absoluter Raum existieren kann, auch wenn wir diesen nicht messen können. So wie Einstein von einem Inertialsystem auf ein anderes umrechnet, rechnet Lorentz vom Ruhesystem auf ein beliebiges anderes System um. Alle Zeit- und Längenmessungen, die von denen im Ruhesystem abweichen, werden als Raum- oder Zeitdilatation erklärt. Dies führt zwar zu komplizierteren Rechnungen, aber letztlich zur gleichen Physik. Dieser liegt aber eine andere Philosophie zugrunde, was z. B. bei der Erklärung des EPR-Experiments eine Rolle spielen könnte. In der Lorentzianischen Interpretation ist Überlichtgeschwindigkeit theoretisch erlaubt, wobei Zeitreisen nur in bewegten Systemen und nur bei gleichzeitiger räumlicher Verschiebung gegen die Bewegungsrichtung möglich sind. Überlichtgeschwindigkeit in der Kosmologie Überlichtgeschwindigkeit bei der Expansion des Raumes Wie geschildert, ist die Lichtgeschwindigkeit in Einsteins spezieller Relativitätstheorie eine obere Grenze: Relativ zu einem Inertialsystem kann sich nichts schneller als mit Lichtgeschwindigkeit bewegen. Diese Aussage kann nicht ohne weiteres auf das Universum als Ganzes übertragen werden, das mit der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie beschrieben wird. Denn nach heutiger Auffassung kann die Lichtgeschwindigkeit lokal zwar nicht überschritten werden. Nach der allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie dehnt sich aber das Universum, also der Raum selbst, aus. Dies führt zu einer zusätzlichen Vergrößerung der Entfernungen. Anschaulich stellt man sich eine Ameise vor, die auf einer Ballonoberfläche von A nach B läuft, während der Ballon aufgeblasen wird. Obwohl die Ameise mit Höchstgeschwindigkeit in Richtung B läuft, kann es sein, dass sie sich zunächst von B entfernt, weil sie mit der sich ausdehnenden Ballonoberfläche mitgetragen wird. Der Punkt B entfernt sich in diesem Beispiel schneller von A weg, als die Ameise rennen kann. Sehr ähnlich können ferne Galaxien in gewissem Sinne mit Überlichtgeschwindigkeit von uns weggetragen werden, obwohl sie sich lokal nur weniger schnell als Licht bewegen können. Dass sich das Universum ausdehnt, ist durch Analyse der kosmologischen Rotverschiebung sehr gut belegt. Der Warpantrieb von Miguel Alcubierre Ebenfalls auf "Bewegung" der Raumzeit ohne lokale Überschreitung der Lichtgeschwindigkeit beruht der Warp-Antrieb von Miguel Alcubierre. Durch entsprechende Wahl der Raumzeit ist es rein rechnerisch möglich, in einem Bereich derselben Überlichtgeschwindigkeit zu erreichen, ohne lokal die Lichtgeschwindigkeit zu überschreiten. Allerdings bräuchte man zur Herstellung einer solchen Metrik Materie mit negativer Energiedichte, so genannte exotische Materie. Für die Existenz solcher Materie gibt es bisher keinen Hinweis, zudem gibt es theoretische Argumente, die gegen deren Existenz sprechen. Wurmlöcher Ein damit verwandter Effekt ist das Durchqueren so genannter Wurmlöcher, das oft in Science-Fiction-Romanen verwendet wird. Dabei fährt ein Raumschiff zwar lokal nicht schneller als Licht. Es nimmt aber im gekrümmten Raum eine Abkürzung, so dass es im Endeffekt doch schneller als das Licht am Ziel ankommt. Mit dieser Technik wären auch Zeitmaschinen denkbar. Solche Wurmlöcher können zwar in der Relativitätstheorie theoretisch konstruiert werden. Es scheint aber, dass sie in der Praxis sehr unstabil wären, so dass nicht einmal Informationen durch sie hindurch geleitet werden könnten. Auch hier könnte man theoretisch mit exotischer Materie Abhilfe schaffen. Hyperraum Einen vergleichbaren Effekt gäbe die ebenfalls in der Science-Fiction gerne verwendete Vorstellung einer Abkürzung durch einen Hyperraum, in den unsere Raumzeit eingebettet sein könnte. Die Idee ist dabei folgende: Um den Weg vom Nordpol zum Südpol abzukürzen, reise man quer durch die Erde anstatt entlang der Oberfläche. Der Weg durch die Erde (in die dritte Dimension) ist kürzer als der Weg auf der (zweidimensionalen) Erdoberfläche. Genauso könnte man sich vorstellen, dass unsere Raumzeit auch in einen höherdimensionalen Hyperraum eingebettet ist (wie die Erdoberfläche in den Raum), und man daher durch den Hyperraum abkürzen könnte. Auch hier würde man (im Hyperraum) nicht schneller als Lichtgeschwindigkeit fliegen müssen, um schneller als das Licht im Normalraum am Ziel anzukommen. Es gibt allerdings bisher keinerlei Hinweise auf eine Einbettung der Raumzeit in einen höherdimensionalen Raum. Weblinks Telepolis: Experimentell bestätigt: Informationen sind nicht schneller als Licht Dokumente der Kölner Gruppe, die sich mit dem Tunneln von Mikrowellen beschäftigt hat Argumente gegen eine Interpretation des Tunneleffektes als überlichtschnelle Informationsausbreitung Usenet Physics[new-FAQ über Tachyonen] (Englisch) Der Warpantrieb von Miguel Alcubierre (Original-Artikel) http://www.oesterreich1.com/science/Wissen3.html Videos Alpha Centauri: Gibt es Überlichtgeschwindigkeit? (Real Video) Animation zur scheinbaren Überlichtgeschwindigkeit bei astronomischen Jets Literatur Selleri/Brandes/Czerniawski/Hoyer/Wohlrabe, Die Einsteinsche und Lorentzianische Interpretation der speziellen und allgemeinen Relativitätstheorie, Verlag relativistischer Interpretationen - VRI, Karlsbad I.Aleev, K.Y.Kim, H.M.Milchberg; Measurement of the Superluminal Group Velocity of an Ultrashort Bessel Beam Pulse; Physical Review Letters Vol.88,Nr.7; 18.02.2002 Kirk T. Mc Donaldnew; Radiation from a superluminal Source; Princeton University, Princeton.NJ 08544; 26.11.1986 G. Nimtz, A.A.Stahlhofen, G.Haibel; From superluminal velocity to time machines?; arXiv:Physics/0009043v1 – 13.09.2000 Ernst Udo Wallenborn; Was ist das Nimtz-Experiment? theorie.gsi.de 23.06.1999